deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gipsy Danger vs Armored Titan
Gipsy Danger vs Armored Titan is a What-If Death Battle, featuring Gipsy Danger from the Pacific Rim movie, and the Armored Titan from Attack on Titan. Idea from Ahomeschoolingroudon. Description Pacific Rim vs Shingeki No Kyojin! Which giant shell will win? Interlude Wiz: The human being is quite fragile. That is why sometimes, it needs some kind of armour to face the exterior world. Boomstick: Whether it be machine or living!!! Like Gipsy Danger, the Mark-3 Jaeger Survivor! Wiz: And Reiner braun, the Armoured Titan. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Gipsy Danger Boomstick: You all know how it's going to be huh? Wiz: .... Boomstick: Oh cmon, you should all know by now how lazy we are. Here Armored Titan Wiz: Reiner Braun is what is called a Titan Shifter a human able to transform into a Titan at will-or at least upon injury. Boomstick: And god does he has a badass form. Toping at 15 meters high, the Armoured Titan is particular in that he has several plates of armoured skin covering his body. Kind of like a knight. A very very bad knight. Wiz: With this form, by accumulating speed while running, he was able to crush through meters of concrete walls in one go. However, this showed one fatal flaw of Reiner's titan form. Boomstick: He tires super fast!!! After that wall run(eh? eh?), he needed to evacuate all the steam that accumulated during the run. He may be powerful, but his stamina is shit. Wiz: Nevertheless, he is powerful enough to blast Eren's Titan form's head in one punch. Boomstick: And is durable enough to survive the Collosal Titan falling on him! You know, the 60-meter high bitch? Oh, wait... Wiz: Reiner posseses another stunning ability that allowed him to survive brain death; he can transfer his neural functions in other parts of his body. Boomstick: Yeah, it was funny to see a headless chicken/human still continue to fight. Wiz: And of course, the most iconic ability of the Titans of them all: regeneration. Boomstick: He can regenerate in a few minutes what he could potentially have lost, in a puff of steam. Reiner Braun: I don't know... what's right anymore... But... I do know that I have to face the consequences of my actions... and carry out... my duty as a warrior to the end. Fight New York City. Amongst many web-slingers and flying men, one notably leaves a trail of smoke. In a whirring sound, the man propelled himself with the aid of strings above a high building, and set gaze on the city. Reiner: What a huge population... If we could transform them all into Titans, our plans could progress at a hugely increased rate. Better start terrifying the population first, crush any defences they have. He then swinged to the nearest military compound. He then took a knife, and cut a small gash in his skin. Orange lightning descended on him, and he turned into his Titan form, and started destroying the compound. ---- A.I voice: Alert! Strange energy signals detected! Gipsy Danger enlisted for report duty! (Cue Pacific Rim main theme) In the preparation room, Mako and Raliegh were getting suited up. They then diriged themselves towards Gipsy's head, and entered it. GLaDOS: Both pilots connected. Raliegh: Gipsy Danger ready for the base drop. The head of Gipsy Danger started dropping, soon attaching to the main body. Tendo: Coupling confirmed. Engaging pilot-to-pilot protocol. While Gipsy Danger's head was spinning in place: GLaDOS: Pilot-to-pilot connexion sequence. Gipsy Danger was slowly taken outside of the base near the sea. Mako: Gipsy Danger, ready and aligned. Tendo: Gipsy Danger, this is Tendo Choi, ready for neural handshake. Starting 15,14,13...3 GLaDOS: Neural handshake... Tendo: 2,1... GLaDOS: Initiating. The Drift happens, Mako and Raleign plunging into both of their memories. They finally snap out of it. Tendo: Neural handshake strong and holding. Officer: Left hemisphere, calibrating. Right hemisphere, calibrating. Gipsy can be seen doing some moves for neural calibration. Marshall Herc Hansen: Marshall Herc Hansen here. Your orders are to neutralise the creature threatening New York City. Use of all weaponry authorised.. Raliegh: Loud and clear, sir. We're off. Gipsy is transported by helicopters, towards New York. ---- Reiner was just finishing charging into a garage full of battle jets, when he heard the earth shake. Usually, the earth shakes when he walks, but he was still. He then turned, and saw it. A humongous beast of metal was making it's way in the street towards the compact. Reiner: Holy.... SHIT!!!! Not even Bertholt is that high! Only Rod seems to topple this. What is this, actually? ARH, it doesn't matter. If he intends to stop me, I'll need to come up with a plan, and fast. Reiner positioned himself in front of Gipsy Danger, and took a fighting stance. Raleigh: Humanoid creature, about 15 meters high. Looks fit for combat. Mako: The heat scanners are picking up an insane temperature building up in it. As she said that, Reiner opened his mouth, before letting out some steam. He then hardened his plates all around his body, also covering the mouth. Raleigh: Skin density changing. Probably some kind of armour of sorts. Are you ready Mako? Mako: When you are. Gipsy Danger took a battle stance. Reiner took a step back, then started charging at Gipsy. Likewise, Gipsy started running towards Reiner. Fight! Reiner came in to elbow Gipsy's foot, who was coming in like you would shoot a football ball. Reiner was shot back with an insane speed, crashing through lots of buildings as he went. However, he was unharmed. The clash had left a dent in Gipsy's foot, where the imprint of Reiner was left. Mako: Physical structure of the foot bent, but not broken. Raleigh: And the creature seems unharmed... Take out the Plasmacaster! Gipsy activated it's Plasmacaster, and took aim. Reiner was getting up of the shock, trying to think. Reiner: Sure packs one hell of a punch. I'm going to have to be crafty. I need to find out where the pilots are. He then saw light headed straight to him. He barely managed to dodge it, that others were coming in. He started running, dodging slightly to a direction in order to continue running forward without being hit. It worked for a while, until Gipsy took out it's second Plasmacaster. He then had a harder time dodging, and one bullet finally took his arm with it. It hit in the weak spot of his body that his joints are. Reiner looked at his missing arm, not all concerned. Mako: We took an arm! Raleigh: Good job, Mako. Now, take the rest ou... As he was finishing his sentence, they heard something bang on their feet. They saw Reiner who was climbing the leg with one arm, the other one already half-regenerated. Raleigh: Take the GD6 Chain Swords!! Gipsy put it's Plasmacasters back, and unbuckled a chain with metal blades attached with it. It then straightened to form a sword. Raleigh: SLASH HIM OFF!! Gipsy attempted to slice Reiner in half, but missed by a hair. Fully regenerated, he now was at Gipsy's waist. That's when he noticed the glowing bulb in the center. Reiner: That has to have something to do with how this thing works. Smashing it will probably turn it off or something. He proceeded to climb further towards the center of Gipsy's thorax. Raleigh: We can't allow him to smash the nuclear reactor! Ready to blast him off!! As the core started building up energy, Reiner had just arrived in front. He prepared to land a punch, but at the same time, the core let out a burst of energy, sending Reiner flying back onto the ground, with burns all around him. Strangely, the burns had difficulty regenerating. Reiner: What is happening to me? Why am I not healing?! But he didn't have time to ask himself more questions on his status, as Gipsy chopped his head off with the sword. Raleigh: Threat terminated. Coming back to ba... Mako: RALEIGH!! His heat signature isn't going down!! Gipsy turned back, to see Reiner charging the right foot and pummeling it as hard as he could, doing effective damage, at the cost of his hands getting bashed hard. Raleigh: PLASMACASTERS!! NOW!!! Gipsy took both his Plasmacasters again, and emptied both clips in Reiner. When both clips were empty, all that was left of Reiner was a pool of blood and limbs. Reiner's human body could be seen, trying to go away, as his head seemed to be missing. Gipsy simply stepped on him, effectively killing him. K.O! Results Boomstick: WHAT A STOMP!!! You get it, stomp? stomping? with a foot? Uuuuuuh. Wiz: This was a totally unfair match. While Reiner was durable enough to take direct hits from Gipsy, he was in no shape to take on the Plasmacaster bullets or the Swords. Boomstick: While Reiner was powerful enough to blast other Titans of similar size with one punch, he stood no chance against a METAL giant that is 5 times his size. Wiz: He sustained himself for a while with his ability to transfer his neural functions, but to no avail. Boomstick: Looks like the Armoured Titan... got stomped. Literally and figuratively. Wiz: The Winner is Gipsy Danger. Who are you rooting for? Gipsy Danger Armored Titan Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Attack on Titan vs Pacific Rim themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Robot themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016